fandom_of_fairy_tailfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethne Blisi
|image= |kanji= エスネ・ビリサイ |rōmaji= Esune Birisi |alias= |race= Human-dragon hybrid |gender= Female |age= 18 (X784) |height= 165.10 cm (5'5") |weight= |birthday= X766 |eyes= Emerald green Bright blue (Dragon Force) |hair= Blond Light green (Dragon Force) |fur= |blood type= B- |key type= |owner= |previous owner= |days= |affiliation= Fairy Tail Crime Sorcière |previous affiliation= Sabertooth |occupation= Mage Independent Mage |previous occupation= |team= Team Natsu |previous team= Allied Forces Team Tenrou Rescue Team |partner= Rel |previous partner= Loke |base of operations= First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) Sabertooth Building (former) |status= Active |relatives= Iavri Blisi (Father) Morgana Blisi✝ (Mother) Arthur Blisi (Younger brother) |counterpart= Alissandra✝ (Edolas) |magic= Emerald Falta Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 2 |japanese voice= Ami Koshimizu |english voice= Cassandra Lee Morris |key= |image gallery= }} is a Mage and member of Fairy Tail, in of which she is a member of Team Natsu. Ethne doubles as a member of Crime Sorcière. She formerly was a member of Sabertooth after Fairy Tail first disbanded. Appearance Ethne has blond hair and emerald green eyes. Her hair originally was shoulder-length but during the Battle of Fairy Tail she cuts her hair extremely short and her hair has always been that way since. She has a scar on her right thigh after battling the Oracion Seis. Her guild marks have always been on her right shoulder. She usually wore a dark green vest with gold trim, a very light blue tube-top, a black leather belt, brown capris with green ribbons at the bottom, brown sandals, and a necklace in X784. Alternatively in X784, she would also wear the same outfit but the vest was a jacket with a guild-mark on the shoulders, a light green tube-top, and her necklace's crystal is over her top. In X791, she mainly wears a dark blue crop-tube top, dark turquoise vest with gold trim, she wears a flared sleeve on her right arm starting at her bicep that is the same coloring as her vest, she wears her leather belt, a very dark blue skirt, brown leggings, and black boots that barely rise above her ankles. She dons her necklace as well including a few ear piercings. In her Dragon Force, Ethne's hair is a light green color and her eyes are a bright blue color. She has emerald green scales on her ears, lower cheeks and jaw, neck, in a stripe on her arms and on her hands. She has dark claws and is noted by Janne that she looks a lot like her father in Dragon Force. Personality Ethne's cold and blunt towards others but once a person warms up to her she is far more kind. Similarly to Natsu, she's very brave but as a result she is just as impulsive. Ethne cannot keep her fuse and will blow if angered, but she is not one to actively start a fight. This girl, however, is willing to make a sacrifice to save or benefit those she loves. Despite being intelligent, Ethne has a hard time coming up with conclusions to a decision and often relies on her friends for making a decision. Ethne is a protective figure towards her family, friends, and guild and refuses to leave a person behind. On the outside, Ethne appears to be a tsundere through and through and extremely pessimistic but she instead has the realist ideals on life. Ethne has pure intentions and strives to see light within a person such as in Jellal's case upon meeting him in the Tower of Heaven. However, after the Tenrou Island incident, Ethne will only attempt to see something good in a person if it really comes down to it. She practices tough love to everyone and will tell them what's on her mind regardless of the repercussions that would follow. Ethne acts as a big-sister to the twins upon being adopted by Iavri and refuses to let them get hurt. Magic and Abilities : Ethne practices Emerald Dragon Slayer Magic, a kind of Dragon Slayer Magic that is far more ancient than most of the Slayer magics that was lost upon the supposed extinction of the Falta Dragons. Trivia * Her genetics have allowed her the ability to freely go into Dragon Force if she has enough magical energy or drive to do it. This is unlike other First Generation Dragon Slayers who have had to intake Ethernano to do so. Quotes Battles and Events Navigation Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Crime Sorcière members